Cerulean Cinnamon
by Christie Cookie
Summary: A collection of short-stories/drabbles. How on earth can Rufus ShinRa and Tifa Lockheart possibly be a couple? Well, here are some possibilities. These drabbles need more love. Even if you're not a Tifus fan, humour me.  :P
1. The Colour of Her Eyes

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

It has been two days since he had fought Cloud on the top floor ShinRa HQ. Two days since he had seen her...since he had been mesmerized by her eyes.

"Old man wanted to control the world with money..."

Rufus wanted to get closer, to try to define what colour they were. He began to walk towards her, and she stood defiantly, not making eye contact. He stood at the side of her as he continued to make his speech.

His face was so close to hers, and her head turned slightly, face flickering as her striking eyes met with his. The new president paused before continuing his walk among the crew of ragtag rebels.

Rufus had managed to keep tabs on them throughout their journey since their escape from Midgar and finally managed to persuade Reeve to spy on them. Though the world was at war, he had not been able to work for two hours together without thinking about the colour...having no idea why it intrigued him so much. Being one for poker faces and emotionless expressions, he chose not to let feelings get in the way of work. Especially when he was trying to kill her.

"Rufus, you prat, as if you could feel anything..." he muttered, massaging his forehead as he bent over files and reports.

Minutes passed as Rufus sat in silence, the only sound being the low hum of the computer. He sat back in frustration as he continued to think about...her eyes. Why was it so important to define the colour? To describe such a vivid memory into words? He knew he would never forget how exquisite they seemed.

Rufus got up from his desk and turned to the bookcase behind him. Scanning the shelves, he picked up the illustrated thesaurus. Smiling at his idiocy, he began to flick through the dusty book. He found a word that jumped out at him and he let out a loud chuckle. Reading the definition in parenthesis, he studied the colour. It was a perfect match. He read the definition again:

(**Rufous**: _a colour that may be described as reddish-brown or brownish-red. Reddish_ [_Derived from the Latin: Rufus; meaning red_].)

Rufus continued to look at the color, eyes blurring from exhaustion. He sighed inaudibly as he let out a yawn and shut the thesaurus.

Tifa Lockheart would not leave his mind...nor could he stop thinking about her eyes.

* * *

Please review!~


	2. Of Notebooks and Novels

**Of Notebooks and Novels**

Tifa wanted a book. She wasn't really sure, but she knew she liked fairy tales, with dragons and unicorns and other mythical creatures. Romance was a must. She knew herself to be quite the sap, and she loved to read of heroes and heroines where an evil tyrant had to be vanquished and a heartfelt sacrifice was required. She loved reading about love appearing in unlikely places, celebrations on unusual occasions, and starlit nights. Tifa knew the reason she lost herself in such stories was because she could identify with some part of it.

Entering the Midgar Memorial Library, Tifa waved at Kara, the librarian who checked out the books. Tifa did a double take at her pained expression. She recognized Reno the Turk leaning on the other side of the desk, speaking to her in a low voice with a flirtatious grin. Tifa couldn't help but giggle. She never thought she would see Reno in a place of intelligence.

Tifa knew the layout of the library very well, being a regular client. She often took Marlene and Denzel here, and even and Cloud came with her on several occasions. He enjoyed reading plays and nonfiction books such as _Loveless_ and _101 Ways to Customize Your Motorcycle_.

Tifa wound her way through the stacks and turned right after the reference section. She found the shelf that was swiftly becoming her favourite in the way of books. There was a particular author whose books sat on this eye-level shelf, and Tifa was reading her way through them. She grinned excitedly at the many more she had to read by her.

Not hearing someone cough from behind the shelves, Tifa had learned to block out any distracting sound as she read an excerpt from each book as she made her decision on which one to borrow next.

As she ran her finger across the spines of the books, she found a fairly new hardback and the spine was thicker than her wrist. She bit her lip as she grabbed it and pulled it out of its place.

At the same times, someone had pulled a book out from the other side.

Tifa gasped as she recognized the young man that picked out the reference book and was now flipping through it, a small frown creasing his forehead. Hearing her gasp, he looked up. A distant look crossed his face, as if trying to place her from his memory. Then he smiled.

"Hello, Miss Lockheart," he whispered, closing the book entitled _The Ethics of Business in the Financial World_. Tifa nodded in return.

"President Rufus. I never expected to see you here."

Rufus arched an eyebrow, clueless. Tifa closed her book.

"Well, I thought you might have your own private library."

Rufus shook his head, grinning. "I hope I'll never lose touch with the public again," he stated simply.

"Shhhh!" Tifa turned to see another librarian with a finger pressed at her mouth. Rufus peered behind her and nodded acknowledging the admonishment. Tifa raised her eyebrows as she turned back to the ShinRa president and grinned. He smiled with equal amusement. Tifa took a couple more books off the shelf and turned away, and almost bumping into Elena.

"Oh! Sorry," Elena whispered, "It takes me forever to find this section." The female Turk winked and looked at Tifa's books. "Oh! You like that author, too?" Tifa nodded.

"They're so unbelieveable, though."

Elena shook her head. "I think she said in one of her prefaces that they're based on true events." She pointed to the thick novel in Tifa's arms. "This one's her newest release. There's alot of romance and action in this one. You might even be able to recognize some of the storyline." She winked again. Tifa was confused, but decided not to pursue the matter. She might aswell find out for herself.

Leaving Elena among the fiction books, Tifa walked out and made her way to the checkout desk. A few minutes later, Rufus came up behind her. She looked back over her shoulder and took a glance at his books. He held in his arms some more finance books and one fiction book. Her mouth curved as she recognized the book. Action. Heroes. Villain turned good. Good versus evil. Even the turned-villain had a love interest, if Tifa recalled correctly.

She looked up to see him staring down at her, a smirk on his face. "Satisfied with my choices?"

Tifa rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "I didn't really take you for one who reads fiction."

Rufus sighed dramatically. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Next, please."

Tifa smiled knowingly and turned back to the librarian. Kara scanned and stamped the books and handed them back to Tifa. She then proceeded to drop them in her shoulder bag and then slung it over her head. She looked back at Rufus, who was staring right back. He nodded. Tifa tilted her head to the side as she smiled and gave a little wave.

Rufus turned back to Kara and took his books. Disconcerting for the Turks, he was smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Please review! I love to know if I'm any good.


	3. The Pager and the Proposition

**The Pager and the Propostion**

Tifa Lockheart had no idea she had gotten into this situation. Join the Turks! What an unbelievable notion! But it was still true. Tifa sighed as she sat at her desk, paperwork littering her workspace. Her pager rang and she jumped out of her seat, still getting used to the vibrating sensation on her hip. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

_The President's Office._

Sighing, she rose from her seat and began her trek to Rufus' office. Reno and Rude stood outside the door in the middle of a punching match. Elena appeared behind Tifa and rolled her eyes. "It's okay," she said to Tifa's puzzled look, "they're just trying to confirm their manliness by throwing a few punches."

Tifa giggled. Elena elbowed her playfully. "Wait til you see 'em when they're drunk."

Tseng took that moment to appear and Elena became flustered. "Gentlemen," Tseng cleared his throat, "the president is waiting." Reno slipped one last punch before running inside the office, Rude closely on his tail. Tseng sighed and turned to the two female Turks. He nodded to Tifa and then glanced at Elena, who blushed and smiled shyly. She looked down at the floor, not noticing how amused he was or how tender his gaze had become. Tifa bit her lip, and he turned to go inside. Elena sighed with relief, and straightened herself.

"Yikes. Man, I get so nervous around him."

Tifa shook her head. Elena was clueless.

The Turks stood at attention in Rufus' office and the president rose from his chair. "At ease," he said quietly. Reno relaxed immediately by resting his elbow on Rude's shoulder.

Rufus made eye contact with each Turk and finally rested his gaze on Tifa. "Welcome aboard, Tifa."

The former barmaid nodded. "Thank you, president ShinRa."

His eyes flickered before going back to the business at hand. "I am flying to Junon for a conference this weekend. I'm going to need one of you to come with me. I don't care who it is, but decide among yourselves. Make sure Tifa knows what these events are like before having her volunteer."

Reno cackled and Tseng rolled his eyes. He turned to her. "They're very boring, and there's a low risk of any assassination attempt on the boss. The security is tight, and all you do is stand behind the president as he makes his speeches."

Elena nodded. "They're quite boring."

Tifa was eager to learn. "Well, I would like to know everything there is about the Turks, and if that means I have to do boring stuff, then I'll do it as best as I can. I don't mind going."

"You won't be saying that once the weekend is over!" Reno interjected, making Rude smirk. Rufus' eyes rested on Tifa. "As much as I would like to reprimand my _employees_ for lack of respect, they are right. It's your choice, Tifa. They usually draw straws for this job."

Tifa stepped forward. "I'd be happy to do it, boss." Tifa couldn't believe her ears. Three years ago, they had tried to kill eachother. Now she was working for him and playing bodyguard. What a sick, yet amusing twist of fate.

The decision being made, the Turks exited one by one and Tifa was the last to leave. Before she exited, Rufus called her.

"Yes?" she came back over the desk, a faint smile on her face. He sat back down at his desk. "I've never asked you why you decided to join the Turks."

Tifa sighed. "It's a long story, sir. May I tell you about it sometime this weekend?"

Rufus nodded. "I look forward to it. I like to get to know my Turks quite well, as I trust you with my life."

Tifa nodded. "Thats understandable, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tifa made for the door.

"Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're with us."

Tifa looked back and they made eye contact. His gaze held her to the spot for a few seconds before she whispered, "So am I."


	4. A Contention for a Confession

**A Contention for a Confession**

"I can't believe this!" Rufus thundered. "How dare they do this? Insubordinate twats!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, arms folded. "Look, there's a reason they locked us in this room, and I for one would like to get to the bottom of this."

Rufus clenched his fists. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Using speed dial, he held it up to his ear. "Reno? You had better get us out of this room or I will make sure your death is slow and painful."

_"Sorry, boss. Tseng's orders, ya know. I can't do nuthin'."_

"You-I-I'm the bloody president!"

Tifa shook her head as Rufus' face flushed with anger. She let out a hearty chuckle and Rufus shot daggers in her direction. Tifa pursed her lips, struggling to not let another sound out of her mouth.

"Reno, you have until three to open the door."

_"Uh, boss, I think-kkkkkrrrhhhh!-the reception-krrrhhhh!-real bad-"_

Rufus flipped his cellphone shut and pocketed it, a stunned look on his face. "He hung up on me..." he whispered. Tifa sank to the floor, arms wrapped around her knees.

"What is this about, Rufus?"

"You tell me," he muttered. "You're the one who came storming into my office this morning."

Tifa's head shot up. "_Excuse me_, but I wouldn't have started yelling at you if the situation had never happened in the first place!"

Rufus rolled his eyes, checking his watch. "No need to get snippy, Tifa."

"You arrogant prick! What were you doing just a minute ago?" Tifa came to her feet.

Rufus rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Whatever."

Tifa shook her head. "I'm stuck in a room with jackass who can't even think of an intelligent comeback."

Rufus' eyes narrowed. "Look, don't go all PMSing on me just because some of my Turks trashed your bar."

The barmaid scoffed. "Oh, you don't wanna see me when I'm PMSing. Trust me."

Rufus had visions of her turning green and impaling him on a stake. He shuddered. "I believe you."

Tifa folded her arms and tapped the floor with her foot. "Anyway, that is exactly the reason I'm here. Your slobs come in, have a few drinks, get into a fight, and don't even clean up after themselves. Then you turn around and say that_ I'M_ the one who should be open to such custom and to get the appropriate insurance cover for such circumstances!"

Rufus sighed and checked his watch again. "Well, that's great, but would that explain why my employees would choose to lock us in this room?"

Tifa looked at the floor, studying the cracks in the floorboards. "No."

"Well, I suggest we get to the bottom of this."

Rufus flipped out his phone. This time he called Tseng. Curse the cosmos, he was going to get some answers.

Tifa studied him as he spoke quietly into the phone, a deep, firm tone in his voice.

"Tseng. I would like some answers before I break the door down. What are we doing in here? Uh-huh. I see..." Rufus turned to look at Tifa, cheeks singed a little bit red. "And what do you suggest I do? No. Out of the question. No, I'd prefer some other time. Of course I admit it. No. Look, I promise. Hey, since when do _you_ give the orders? That has nothing to do with it. Ugh, fine. Just so you know, you're getting a pay cut for this." Rufus hung up and dropped his cellphone into his pocket.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked, wondering why he looked uneasy.

Rufus looked up, bangs falling into his face. He flipped his hair and cleared his throat. "It seems...they would like a confession of sorts."

Tifa raised her eyebrows. "A confession? From who?"

"Both of us."

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for riddles, ShinRa. Just tell me straight."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course! Why not? I want to get out of this hellhole of a room! What do we need to do to get out of here?"

"I love you, Tifa."

"..."

* * *

Please review! I dunno where I get these random thoughts from. Heh.


	5. Never Planned on You

**Never Planned On You**

Tifa didn't mind the Turks coming to the bar for a drink on Friday nights. They were a comical bunch, and more often than not, they brought in the president. However, he acted like he was dragged rather than invited. Each time he came, his briefcase was swinging from his hand, paperwork strewn all over their table. Once, Reno tried to steal some paperwork to distract his dedicated boss. He never tried it again.

It was Friday night again, and although Tifa never really spoke to him, apart from the usual "hello" and "how are you?", her curiosity drove her to find out more about him. He had always sparked her interest, and she still didn't know what kind of person he was.

The evening went fast with the Turks and the president in their usual corner, and the regulars having their usual heated debate about some meaningless subject. She loved to hear the conversations in her bar, and the respect she received for her establishment was very high.

Tifa glanced at the clock. Midnight. She grabbed her dishtowel and began to ring the bell above the bar. "Okay, folks! Party's over! Have a good night! I have a telephone for anyone who needs a cab."

Tifa was glad that her customers were good at clearing out fast; by the weekend she was worn out from the previous five days. She stood by the bar, waiting for a request for the phone or for a tab to be paid. She glanced over at the "ShinRa table" and saw Reno pull his pockets out his pants, revealing he had no gil in his pocket. Elena smacked him and Tseng rolled his eyes. Rude shook his head, and Rufus was in the process of putting papers back into his case. He said something to Reno before standing. He approached the bar, and Reno called out behind him, "Thanks, boss! I'll pay ya back!"

Tifa smiled as Rufus caught her eye as he rolled his eyes and grinned. He put his brief case on the bar and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much do we owe you tonight?"

"250 gil," she replied. Rufus looked up.

"For what?"

"Uh-" Tifa went to the cash register and took out a receipt. "Four beers, a vodka, three glasses of Scotch, a bloody mary..."

"Okay, okay."

Tifa suppressed a smile as Rufus pulled some paper money out and placed it on the counter. "Reno's getting a pay cut for this."

Tifa laughed as he pocketed his wallet. "You sure work hard." She motioned to his briefcase.

He shook his head. "Trying to close a deal with a complete moron who knows nothing about business. I don't know why I'm still trying."

The barmaid gave a sympathetic smile. "Its okay. I asked Cloud to be a waiter one night when it was busy. _BAD IDEA_."

Rufus let out a hearty chuckle. "Cloud as a bus boy. Somehow, I can imagine how that would've gone down. He's an interesting one."

Tifa nodded. "He sure is."

The bar had emptied, and the Turks came up behind Rufus. "Sir? How are you getting home?" Elena asked.

Rufus shook his head. "I'll take a cab home. I need to drop something off at the office, anyway." They left, leaving Rufus and Tifa, the only ones left in the bar. Tifa nodded at the door. "They're very loyal."

Rufus grinned. "They are dedicated. There's none who I trust more with my life."

Tifa studied him as he flipped his hair. There was something about him that always fascinated her. She couldn't put her finger on it...but she wanted to find out.

"Do you wanna have a seat? I can get you a drink. On the house. You know, one for the road." Now you're babbling, she said to herself.

Rufus hesitated, but nodded. "Sure."

Tifa poured a glass of Scotch and handed it to him. He took it, but didn't drink. He just looked at it.

"I never thought I would say this, Miss Lockheart, but sometimes I wonder why I'm in this business."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "But you're changing the world. This time for the better. Isn't it wonderful to be a part of it?"

Rufus shook his head. "I had so many plans, but...I don't know. Miss Lockheart, I never open up like this. Sorry to bore you with my problems." He took that moment to down his drink.

Tifa shook her head. "There's something about bartenders that makes them good listeners. What do you mean, plans?"

Rufus shrugged. "I was kind of hoping that something had changed by now...not in company business, but...personal business." He gave a humorless laugh. "All I do is just live to sign this contract, make that speech, build those solar plants..." he trailed off. Damn, Rufus, she's not your psychiatrist. Shut up about your life.

Tifa saw the conflict in his face. She placed her hand over his. He looked up, but didn't pull away. "I completely understand," she said. Rufus met her eyes, and she continued. "I don't want to be stuck behind this bar the rest of my life. There's something more to my life, I know it. And pretty soon, I'm going to find out."

She pulled her hand away, and walked down to the other end of the bar to grabbed some dirty glasses. She turned her back and began loading the dishwasher. Rufus watched her intently, noticing the graceful way she moved, the fairness of her appearance, and the way her skin felt. It was the first time he had physical contact with anyone in a long time. She was warm, soft, gentle. He was studying at his hand when he looked up to see her holding the Scotch bottle.

"More?"

"No, thanks." Tifa smiled and put the bottle away. Rufus tilted his head to the side, his look thoughtful.

"Tifa?"

The hairs on her neck stood up when he said her name. It was almost a whisper, low and resonant. She turned. "I have to go. But I would like to continue this conversation. How about lunch tomorrow?"

Tifa blushed, almost dropping his glass. "I-I-yes, I would love to. Talk and have lunch. Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

Rufus hid his amusement as she turned to put down his glass. He got off the barstool and winked at her. "Thanks for the drink."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"Pick you up here at noon?"

"Sounds good."

Rufus gave her one last smile before he exited. She locked the door behind him, and finished loading the dishwasher. After a quick wipe-down of the tables and sweep of the floor, she made her way up to bed.

_Well. I never planned on that._

* * *

**Meh. Who knows where lunch will take them? More plans they never intended to make. :D**


	6. The Bet

**The Bet**

Tifa didn't know why, but every time he came by for a drink with the Turks, she couldn't stop staring at him. The question had always haunted her whenever she thought of him.

_I wonder what kind of person he is?_

She still needed an answer to that question. She didn't know why, but whenever their eyes met, her mouth became mute. He would give her that smile, a sort of half smirk crossed with an amused grin. His cerulean eyes would twinkle and then he would wink before going back to his conversation with one of the Turks.

Every time, she would blush.

It wasn't until one night when Tifa gave him the usual, set the drink down in his booth and turned away that he grabbed her hand. She spun around to see his mouth tip and nod at the Turk beside him.

"Tifa, we need you to help settle a bet. Reno reckons that in one night, he can get more phone numbers from girls than I can."

She chuckled. "That's an interesting bet. How can I help?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen and a small notebook.

"First and last name, please. Include your favourite restaurant."

Chuckling at Reno's face, Tifa grabbed it and scribbled down her details.

Rufus glanced at Reno before taking his pen and notebook back. "Looks like I'm winning."

Reno dove out of the booth, leaving them in the dust. The barmaid blushed when Rufus touched her hand and grinned at her.

"I had no intention of winning, by the way. May I call you tomorrow?"

Tifa blushed before giving him a smile. "I look forward to it."


	7. With a Wink and a Smile

**With a Wink and a Smile**

Tifa watched Rufus as he played the piano in the corner, Turks standing behind him, facing the rest of the bar. His hands flitted across the keyboard at a jazzy pace. Tifa smiled as Reno sang with a beer swinging from his hand. Tseng sang with a low, baritone voice, while Elena joined in with her soprano voice. Rude just stood there, adjusting his tie.

"We go together..." Reno sang.

"Like a wink and a smile!" Elena and Tseng harmonized, watching Rufus' hands dance across the keys.

Tifa looked over at Cloud. He had agreed to do some contract work for the president if he would sing in front of everyone at the bar that night. Rufus raised his eyebrows, but snapped his fingers and the Turks followed him over to the old grand piano. Not expecting Rufus to follow through, Cloud's mouth swung open when they began to sing.

"Now my heart hears music...such a simple song," Rufus continued, "Just the sound of your voice, the light in your eyes, we're so far away from yesterday, together..." he looked over at the barmaid, who was leaning over the bar, beaming. Giving her a smirk, he slowed down the pace and lowered the volume.

"We go together..." the Turks sang.

"Like a wink and a smile." Rufus finished, winking at her. She smiled.

* * *

_Harry Connick, Jr.'s song. Its a great tune._


	8. On the Way to Junon

**On the Way to Junon**

"I hate you, you know."

Tifa had awoken to find herself tied to a chair in what looked like a conference room aboard a highwind. Barret laid on the floor on the other side of the room, unconscious. She had no idea where the rest of her team were; all she could remember was Cloud going nuts and giving the dead Sephiroth the black materia...

She now faced the president of ShinRa, Inc, and she stared at him with such animosity that the blond grinned as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Miss Lockheart, rest assured that my hate is equally returned. But there is no need to get personal. I hate AVALANCHE, but not the people in it. My morals would not allow me to make such a provocative and hateful statement."

Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever."

Rufus hunkered down, inches from her face. "Perhaps you need to learn some manners."

She had never been so close to the new president, and it almost startled her when she realized how young he looked. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than her. She blinked, feeling dizzy from his overpowering (yet incredibly masculine) cologne. She noticed that his smirk faltered as his gaze went to her lips, and then back up to her eyes.

"Tell me where Cloud is," he stated, cerulean eyes not leaving her face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She spluttered. "In case you weren't keeping up, I just woke up from passing out."

"Simple question, Lockheart. No need to get snippy." He straightened up.

Tifa felt her blood boiling. She had a feeling he was having fun with her, and she was right. Rufus struggled to keep his face neutral. There was something about her that amused him so.

"Well, if that's all you have to offer, then our conversation is over." He muttered an incantation and Tifa's head slumped forward. He reached toward her and pulled one eyelid open. His spell had worked. Untying her, he carried her over to where Barret was. He grabbed the pair of handcuffs nearby and chained her to the railing above her head. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, he got up and turned away. He scratched the back of his head.

If Rufus ShinRa and Tifa Lockheart weren't enemies...he definitely would have asked for her number.

* * *

_Sort of a take on when Tifa fainted aboard the highwind after the Weapons were awakened and Cloud flipped out. What if she was interrogated before they reached Junon? Mwahahah. I really would appreciate some reviews for my oneshots. :)_


	9. Just Another Coffee

**Just Another Coffee**

"Venti, whole milk, decaf cappucino to go please," Tifa said to the server behind the counter of _Gaiabucks_. Moving down the line to wait for her coffee, she glanced to her left to the next person who was ordering his drink. For the last six months, they had come to the coffeehouse at the same time, five days a week, and ordered their coffees alongside eachother.

"Iced coffee, tall, extra whipped cream and vanilla syrup, to go," Rufus ShinRa ordered, reaching into his jacket pocket. Tifa smiled as she watched him take some paper money out of his wallet. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just...I always took you for more of a minty kind of guy, not vanilla," she folded her arms, grinning cheekily.

"Well, I could say likewise about your decaffeinated choice," he smirked.

"Seems like first impressions aren't doing either of us a favour."

"Indeed."

Tifa grabbed her coffee and pulled the lid off, going over to the adjacent counter and grabbing a sleeve for her cup and a stirrer. She blew on her coffee before placing the lid back on. Rufus came up alongside her, straw in his mouth. She giggled.

"Bwha-?" Rufus raised his eyebrows as he continued to drink his iced coffee.

"How's your vanilla?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Good." He answered, letting go of his straw. "How about your decaf?"

"Excellent, as always," she answered. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Rufus nodded and turned away to grab a few paper napkins. Tifa enjoyed her small talks with the ShinRa president.

Rufus was still trying to think of a way to get her number.

* * *

_Gaiabucks. What a sucky name. Couldn't think of anything better. XD Please review, as always. :)_


	10. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

"Kiss me."

Rufus ShinRa stared at Tifa Lockheart in disbelief as they stood alone in her bar. Did he just hear her correctly?

"What?"

"You heard me." She sauntered over to him and bit her lip as she stood on tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. He had a distinct feeling that she as new to this than he was.

"Kiss me," she said again.

Rufus sighed and looked down into her face. It wasn't everyday he got an offer to lock lips a beautiful woman.

"Look I know you're feeling a little insecure right now because of your friend-"

"Rufus, dammit, I've never had a boyfriend in my life, let alone a husband. Shiva knows I've wanted one, but no relationships equals_ no kissing_. I'd like to know what that's like before I turn into an old woman."

"What about Cloud?"

She wrinkled her nose. "How many years have I been waiting for that train? Enough said. Now shut up and kiss me."

Rufus gave a shrug. "Well, here goes."

He lowered his head slowly, putting his hands to her back and opening his mouth slightly. Rufus wasn't exactly a pro at this either. Tifa shut her eyes first as she straightened herself a little taller so she could reach his lips. He felt a tingly sensation as their mouths finally touched. He felt dizzy as she tightened her grip around his shoulders. It felt like she was melting into his embrace. One of her hands slowly smoothed its way up the back of his neck into his hair, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Moments later, they broke apart and he opened his icy blues to see her mahogany eyes staring back. She smiled as she blinked slowly, coming down from her tiptoes. Rufus felt strangely warmed as he looked down at her.

"Well?" He asked gruffly.

"Thank you," she whispered. They slowly let go and stood for a few awkward moments before Rufus broke the silence.

"Well, anyway, here's the high priority letter I'd like Cloud to deliver." He said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Rufus had reached the door before turning back to her. "Oh, and congratulate your friend Yuffie on her marriage. Now you can tell her you've kissed someone."

The barmaid smiled before nodding. "I will."

* * *

_Mwahahah. So random, I am. Make a fool of myself, I will. Sorry, my Yoda personality comes out sometimes. Get reviews, I will. Yes yes. Give review, you will. ~waves hand~_


	11. I Never Liked That Colour

**I Never Liked That Colour**

White. Some may describe it as a colour, others as a shade. For crying out loud, if you can find it in a box a crayons, its a friggin' colour. That idiot of a president needs to shut up about shades and poopy artsy stuff. Hell, I don't even care.

Yet here he is, in _my_ bar, telling _me_ that the _colour_ white is a flipping shade.

I think I made him mad when I rolled my eyes and moved my hand in a talking motion.

"Who the hell cares but you, ShinRa?"

"Plenty care."

"Well, how can it be a stupid shade when you don't even _colour_ it in when you want it to be white?"

Rufus' mouth opened and then closed. He arched his eyebrow and he sat down on the barstool. I groaned.

"I didn't say you could sit."

Rufus grinned as his eyes examined my black outfit. "Seems you like to wear a _shade_."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're like a chess piece."

"Oh, and you're _not_?"

"I didn't say I wasn't. But you know, white were always the good guys."

"There's a bit of irony for you."

I was seriously about to snap. I was having a conversation with the president of ShinRa, Inc. about colours and board games. A little more irony. I should be in the playground. Then I could beat the living snot out of him.

"You're awfully hostile."

"And you wonder why?"

Rufus smirked and his icy blue eyes flashed mischievously. I rolled my fiery red ones.

Aw, crap, for crying out loud. Another contrast.

"Are you quite done, president ShinRa?"

"I never really liked black."

"Never liked white myself."

"You're so childish."

"Sue me."

"I will."

I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he was perfectly capable of doing so. I looked up and our eyes met.

And we both knew we were being stupid; that it wasn't really an argument at all.

We were getting to know each other.


End file.
